


Letter for my Beloved Sunshine

by Hachimomo



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: So... This AU is something that I wrote to let go of all my own angst. Sorry if this bother someone who really loves Atsumu and Hinata, but oh well...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

You know, Shoyou… I think you probably thought over "How can you love me knowing that I'm not perfect?", and the answer is way more clear now than at that time: I just loved you, everything that you were when I was by your side. 

"You're perfect because of your imperfections" also makes much sense now that both of us are going in opposite directions, but aiming what we like to do. Also, I hope you're happy now with Tooru-san. Really.

Ah, and Tooru-san, you better really treat him just like Shoyou deserves… and better than I did. I'm not with him anymore but I want you to know either way, he still is my Sun. And always will be, because he is this kind of person.

...yeah, I'm being "selfish and petty like always" but I need to be, since this will be the last time I can be "selfish with Shoyou Hinata" and not with "Shoyou Oikawa", right? 

So… I just want you to know that I was wrong, and you were right. I acted like a spoiler kid that day, you were right leaving after say that.

Our whole fight was childish, just like the two of us. I regret the result of everything led us to drift apart to the point we found new people in our lives.

"We aren't children anymore" was the thing you must have thought, for sure. I'm sure of it because now I also know; But still… I'm glad for finally acknowledge this.

I wouldn't have the courage to do what I'm doing now if I was still "just a child", you know? Now I'm just glad to met you, and having you as a part of my life. Of my heart. 

In case of you asking yourself something like "Atsumu still loves me?"... Well, the answer will always be "Of course I still love you; I loved you ever since the first time we saw each other". You know that, right?

Ah, before I forget… I still have the invitation to your wedding with Tooru in Argentina, but… Mhmmm… How can I say this without being more stupid than I already am… 

I thought so many times about not going to your wedding, but here I am. Seeing you smiling again, the person that I loved the most, is truly a relief. 

We didn't go well, and what happened was never "only your fault". I waited years for you, and within one day, I destroyed everything. I can't redo the things with us, but still… I'm happy knowing that you're also happy with Tooru-san; just like I am now as Kita Atsumu. 

My wife is stubborn and strong like you, just for you know. Shinsuke was the one who gave me the push to write this. Also, helped me to decide to accept the invitation. "I- no, the four of us will go to Shoyou's wedding, Atsumu".

…never thought that I would receive the notice "you are now a father" like that, but I was really happy. I'm still very happy, even after two years after their birth.

Well… We had to prepare everything to travel to Argentina for your wedding now, but I wanted you to know that I'm glad for you.

We couldn't be together like I said we would but I'm still for knowing you. You were and still is the person that gave me everything I needed to live without regrets. The one who accepted my clumsy first confession, even though you didn't accepted. 

The rejection never bothered me because you're just like the Sun, and your smile reflect exactly what you are; besides, you properly thought about your answer, and this made me really happy.

Also… Sorry for being "dramatic" while writing this, but once being "Miya Atsumu" I think I'll ever be the same guy that made you love me back, somehow.

Wait for us, Shoyou; I really want you to know my kids, just the same that I want them to know yours "littles sunshine". 

See ya, Shoyou. When you read this, will be after our encounter, okay? 

P.S.: Don't forget that I truly loved you, and probably I'm feeling the same even now but… Exactly because I loved you, that I am glad that you were the first love that I had.

Thanks for everything you did for me without even knowing about it, I'm and always be grateful for having met you in this life.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't thought that I would write more for this fic, but thanks to caro (with her unquenchable love for Kita and Ushijima) and Char (who gave me some ideas in my long rants): you are the best <3

Chapter II

Shinsuke, you and our kids are the best thing that came into my life. Always remember that I love your silver hair, okay? Everything in you is beautiful, but your straightforward eyes were the first thing that attracted me to you.

I'm really glad that I could see the first steps of our two princess and hear them call us "daddy" and "mommy" for the first time. And the fact that both Natsuki and Momiji are just like you made me more than happy as a husband. Because I know they'll be raised to be beautiful and kind - inside and outside - just like you.

"Don't say like all our daughters have are from me, Wakatoshi" was what you said to me while pouting but… The more I look at them, more I want they just resemble you the most.

I'm sorry for leaving early and not keeping my part on our promise, but I know that you'll be happy. Because you're strong enough by your own, remember? You don't need others deciding for you; your resolve to do what you want is really steady since the first time I could see that firsthand.

Hahaha, don't cry now okay? You are doing great, I'm sure. And I know that Atsumu is taking care of you, just like he said he would. But Shinsuke… I also need to ask something, since you know Atsumu better.

Guide him. I know about what happened between Shoyou and him; but Atsumu don't know what I know about Shoyou's pregnancy. And I know they won't ever talk about it, because they misunderstood each other and I'm partially blame for that.

I shouldn’t have put such a burden on Atsumu and Shoyou. My selfishness and also jealousy didn’t gave me another thought besides “not giving you on a plate to Osamu”... Yeah, I knew about your feelings for him; the feelings that you ever now think as “unrequited”. They aren’t and I know for sure that even now, with you being “Atsumu’s wife”, Osamu still has feelings for you.

“How do I know? How can you possibly know that?” must be what you are thinking, right? Yeah… I’m thinking the same, but I reached that conclusion exactly because we love the same person. The difference between me and Osamu is me being the “lucky one”. Just that.

Well… I won’t make excuses for and extend - more than I’m already doing - too much what I’m trying to say to you. I… also chose Atsumu to take care of you because this was the only way I could think of you being ‘close’ to Osamu again.

Yeah, you can be mad at me but I also know my lover better than anyone else. You are stubborn to even admit that you still love Osamu, right? That’s why I’m doing this on my own. But I’m sure about doing this is better than leaving you alone, Shinsuke. I know that you’ll think “why are you doing this to me? I don't need someone else, only you” but the “me” you once knew isn’t the same anymore. 

But I don’t want our kids growing without a “father” to support them, and a “man” to support you. Shinsuke, at the same time that you’re strong, you also can be fragile. And that’s okay, you know? You couldn’t rely more on me but I know that with some time, you’ll rely in Osamu again.

I love you, but the idea of you living “with our memories” isn’t what I want for you. That’s why I want you and Osamu together when I’m gone. After all… He is your “real” mate, right? I know since the beginning, even though you chose me instead. I’m glad for you doing that, but you also know better than me, about your suppressed feelings for him.

Me being more and more sick day after day made me reach this selfish conclusion about what is better for you and our daughters. And this is what I want you to do after I’m gone: be more honest with yourself. 

Accept his feelings but first, your own feelings. About everything. If you do that, all the things going wrong will be okay at the end of the day. I’m sure of it because I'm your husband, after all. 

Love you and our children. And I want you to show to Natsuki and Momiji this letter when they grow up. Tell that I'm watching and protecting them from heavens. 

The same for you, Shinsuke. Whenever you feel sad about me, know that I'll be by your side until you get better, okay? 

From your Wakatoshi.


End file.
